finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV statuses
The following is a list of statuses in Final Fantasy XV. In total, there are 79 different statuses, comprised of 21 buffs, 24 debuffs, 2 other statuses, 28 food buffs for the party, and 4 chocobo food buffs. This is the largest number of statuses in any single-player title of the franchise. List of positive combat statuses Unlike food effects, combat statuses last only for the duration of battle, and are set to a specific value determined by the means of applying them rather than by a multiplier. They are shown in green next to the name of the empowered party member or enemy. Revitalized Exclusive to the party; increases HP recovery rate. Superior Restorative grants Recovery Rate +30% for 30 seconds. Ignis's Regroup grants Revitalized to the entire team for a short time. Ignis's Regenerate skill functions the same, but on a random party member. Doesn't affect max HP recovery. Tenacious Increases Strength. Power EX inflicts Tenacious (Strength +100) for 120 seconds. Muscle Stimulant inflicts Tenacious (Strength +200) for 40 seconds. Sword of the Father's finishing blow in a combo grants Tenacious (Strength +200) for 5 seconds. The Blade of the Mystic grants Tenacious (Strength +100) for 10 seconds after swinging the sword and pausing. The Ascension node Savior's Force makes Rescue also grant Tenacious (Strength +200) for 30 seconds. Stalwart Increases Vitality. Mettle VX inflicts Stalwart (Vitality +100) for 120 seconds. Flesh Fortifier inflicts Stalwart (Vitality +200) for 40 seconds. The critical version of Ignis's Regroup can also yield the buff. The Ascension node Savior's Fortitude makes Rescue also grant Stalwart (Vitality +200) for 30 seconds. Enchanted Increases Magic. Verve WX inflicts Enchanted (Magic +100) for 120 seconds. Spiritual Increases Spirit. Spirit ZX inflicts Spiritual (Spirit +100) for 120 seconds. Flameboost Slightly increases the strength of Noctis's attacks, imbues his weapons with Fire, and increases Fire spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement (stacks with the other elemental boosts). Ifrit applies a unique version to himself. Frostboost Exclusive to Noctis; slightly increases the strength of his attacks, imbues his weapons with Ice, and increases Ice spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement (stacks with the other elemental boosts). Stormboost Exclusive to Noctis; slightly increases the strength of his attacks, imbues weapons with Lightning, and increases Lightning spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement (stacks with the other elemental boosts). Carbuncle's Blessing Exclusive to the party; increases Strength and Vitality. Carbuncle is summoned in Easy Mode to revive the party leader if they die, bestowing this buff upon them, which lasts until the battle ends. Carbuncle cannot be summoned in certain areas or fights. Nimble Exclusive to Noctis; allows him to automatically phase through attacks. Reflex Enhancer inflicts Nimble for 20 seconds. Inspired Exclusive to the party; negates all MP costs. Magitek Booster inflicts Inspired for 20 seconds. Armiger Freechain learned in the Ascension grants it Noctis for executing Armiger Chain. Serene Exclusive to Noctis; accelerates HP and MP recovery rate when he is taking cover behind an environmental element, guarding with the Shield of the Just (albeit draining MP), using Gladiolus's Royal Guard, or when hanging after point-warping. The special edition guide book lacks an entry for Serene. It uses its icon with the name Sharp and a description for Libra. Berserk Exclusive to some enemies, such as the mindflayers. Significantly increases strength and magic, but reduces vitality and spirit to zero. Critical Exclusive to the party; increases Critical Hit rate. Gained from the Clairvoyant food buff (see above). The critical version of Ignis's Overwhelm grants Critical for the duration of the Technique. The Ascension node Savior's Vengeance makes Rescue also grant Critical to all attacks for 30 seconds. Tactical For Noctis, Tactical doubles the rate at which the Tech Bar fills. For allies, it doubles the growth rate of Techniques and guarantees critical versions of them (the textbar flashes yellow rather than green and the camera pans to the user as they ready the tech). It is gained from the Technician food buff (see above). The buff is lost if the character is downed in battle. Roused Exclusive to Noctis; at the Disc of Cauthess, answering "Sort of" when Gladiolus asks whether Noctis is a man of royal blood or not, gives the Roused status. At Fodina Caestino, when Noctis and Gladiolus talk shortly before the malboro battle, choosing "Show resolve" gives Roused status. Boosts Vitality by 50%. Riled Exclusive to Noctis; at the Disc of Cauthess, answering "Yeah" when Gladiolus asks whether Noctis is a man of royal blood or not, gives the Riled status. At Fodina Caestino, when Noctis and Gladiolus talk shortly before the malboro battle, choosing "Show frustration" gives Riled status. Boosts Strength by 50%. Phoenix's Favor Exclusive to the party; significantly accelerates HP and MP recovery rate. Gained by using a Phoenix Down or Mega Phoenix. Phoenix's Favor status was added in the day one patch, and thus does not appear in the special edition guide book. Magitek Barrier Exclusive to the party; enhances Strength and nullifies all damage, staggering, and nearly all negative statuses. The status is applied by the Magitek Exosuit attire. The status activates when a battle starts and deactivates when a battle ends. The status ceases to activate when the gauge (displayed in the menu) fully depletes (getting struck by an attack drains the gauge slightly), and it takes 20 real-life hours to recharge to full, rather than gradually recharging over time. The immunity doesn't work against Omega and the superboss version of Garuda. Ambrosia Exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. It is granted by the more positive outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, where Ignis holds a dish out in front of him. Ambrosia nullifies all damage and prevents stagger. It wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. Lucid Exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. It is granted by either positive outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, the less dramatic of which being where Ignis simply clenches his fist. It causes the Total Clarity gauge to fill automatically over time and wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. List of negative combat statuses Negative statuses mostly last for only the duration of combat. They are shown in red next to the name of the afflicted party member or enemy. Like positive combat statuses, they are set to a specific value determined by the attack or other means of applying them rather than by a multiplier. Ribbons and the Magitek Exosuits (in combat) prevent all ailments aside from Danger, Down, Vulnerable, Clouded, and Inconsistent. Danger Exclusive to the party; if a member falls to 0 HP, they enter a critical state where they can no longer fight. They can still sprint, but are overall slower than normal, making running from enemies slightly harder. Damage taken in this state lowers the party member's max HP (though they can absorb quite a lot of damage), and if their max HP becomes 0, they enter a Down state. Max HP also slowly depletes over time until the party member recovers. Party members in Danger can be restored to battle condition by healing them with items, using Ignis's Regroup technique, or the Rescue command. Noctis will recover from Danger over time while controlled, but his allies will not. Ignis can still dodge-roll in Danger, and also recovers from Danger almost instantly when he is controlled by pressing the warp button. If Noctis is caught in a QTE attack during Danger, the game instantly locks into a game over. Guests cannot enter Danger state, and thus can't be placed in a Down state either. Noctis cannot enter Danger mode when using Armiger. If he falls into Danger status during Armiger Unleashed, the Armiger is cancelled. When unleashing his Armiger against Leviathan and Ardyn, Noctis will skip Danger mode entirely if his HP reaches 0 and enters a Down state. Damage incurred from Poison, Elemancy spells, or falling can't knock the party into Danger. In Comrades, allies in Danger can be rescued by warping directly to them. In Episode Ardyn, the critical state is Overkill rather than Danger. Down Exclusive to the party; if a member's max HP falls to 0, they are Down. If the player character gets Downed, it spells a Game Over unless he is revived within a few seconds. Downed party members can be saved with Phoenix Downs or Mega Phoenixes. In most situations on Easy mode, should the party leader fall, Carbuncle will fully heal them. Downed characters lose any of their statuses (including Tactical), and allies who were Down at the end of battle are revived with 25% max HP after the battle is over. The player's allies being Downed is a summon condition for Titan. Some enemies have Instant Death attacks that instantly put a character to Down without them entering Danger status first, such as the coeurls' blaster attack they use when lying down. The Safety Bit and Ribbon accessories, as well as the Death-Defying food buff and the Medjay Assassin's Robe attires, protect against Instant Death. The player can inflict Instant Death with the Death Penalty; when equipped to Prompto and using his multi-hit attacks like Trigger-Happy, every hit has a 1% chance to inflict Instant Death. The Instant Death effect can be bestowed onto Elemancy with the applicable catalysts. The Death spell from the Ring of the Lucii works a bit differently; it fills an invisible "death bar" on an enemy vulnerable to it that kills the enemy when filled, but different enemies have variable resistance to it. In the Windows- and Royal Edition-exclusive boss battles at the Citadel, the game automatically character-swaps to Gladiolus, Prompto and Ignis when fighting the rulers of yore. If the ally was Down when the character-swap happens, they come back to life with 1 HP. This status was called Knocked Out in Episode Duscae. In Comrades, allies can recover from a Down state by consuming their equipped food ingredient. Enfeebled Reduces Strength. The player can inflict the status on enemies with the Cutlasses. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. The special edition guide book lists Enfeebled as "Mollified". Compromised Reduces Vitality. The player can inflict it on enemies with Prompto's Piercer, the War Sword, and the Delta Daggers. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. Disenchanted Reduces Magic. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. Cursed Reduces Spirit. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. Broken (Neutralized) Exclusive to enemies; reduces Strength and Magic due to a broken body part. The player can break enemy appendages by inflicting strong or prolonged damage to them, such as with warp-strikes. Some weapons are especially good for breaking, like the Cerberus and some royal arms. Broken (Defenseless) Exclusive to enemies; reduces Vitality and Spirit due to a broken body part. The player can break enemy appendages by inflicting strong or prolonged damage to them, such as with warp-strikes. Some weapons are especially good for breaking, like the Cerberus and some royal arms. Poison Continually drains HP and negates passive HP regen. Unlike other negative effects, Poison can persist after battle (and briefly stun Noctis every few seconds in the same manner as if he were attempting to use an ability in Stasis), though it is mostly harmless. The player can inflict it on enemies with the Assassin's Daggers, Calamity, and Bioblaster. Ignis can inflict poison using Ascension node Venom Fang when Noctis blitzes enemies. It can be cured with Antidotes and protected against with a Star Pendant, Ribbon, or a meal providing Poisonproof/Resilient. If the player gets the worst outcome with Ignis's Quick Recipeh, he is inflicted with Poison that ignores immunities (except the Exosuit), but can still be healed. Afflicted units take on a green sheen. The afflicted cannot die from Poison; their HP will simply stop at 1. Envenomed Exclusive to the party; functions similar to Poison, inflicted by the hazardous pools of poison in the Daurell Caverns and the poison gas in Zegnautus Keep. Can't be healed with items but characters will recover after a short period of time. Can still be avoided with Ribbons, or the Exosuits in combat. Confusion Exclusive to the party; for Noctis, it makes him change weapons at random while attacking (it will never pick the Ring of the Lucii or Elemancy, however). When controlling someone, it reverses the player's directional controls, and general immunity to friendly fire is negated; being in the attack vicinity of a confused party member will inflict damage rather than clip harmlessly and trigger usual dodging voice cues. Noctis can still summon when confused. For AI-controlled Gladiolus/Ignis/Prompto, it causes them to attack both friend and foe. If Noctis is AI-controlled and confused, he will warp around randomly and fall down. Confused allies' attacks won't Down anyone. Confused characters' speech has them sound bewildered, dazed and mumbling. The affliction is signified with an iridescent haze around their head. It is cured by Smelling Salts. When fought as a training partner, Prompto's Starshell can inflict the status on Noctis. Toad Exclusive to the party; turns the afflicted party member into a toad. Cured by Maiden's Kiss and protected against with Toadproof food buff and the Moon Pendant accessory. Toads can't do anything but move around. The status expires on its own after a short time. The flashlight on the character's attire that turns on in the dark still appears to work even if the character is a toad. The toad model is also used for Sania Yeagre's quests. Stone Exclusive to the party; removes all other statuses and makes the afflicted member invincible, but unable to act for a short time. Cured with a Gold Needle or Remedy, and protected against with an Earth Pendant and Ribbon, as well as the Resilient food buff. Prompto frequently photographs the player when they get petrified in battle. Stop The afflicted is frozen in time and unable to act. It wears off fast, but the character recoils as they come out of the status. Targets can be stopped midair. The player can inflict it on enemies with the Vigilantes. Prompto can inflict stop using Ascension node Scintilia. Enemies inflicted with stop become vulnerable as well. The Golden Hourglass and Ribbon protect against it, as well as the Resilient food buff. It can't be cured with Remedies. Burnt Deals Fire damage over time, but eventually fades. Both enemies and player can inflict it with any fire-elemental attacks. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, Thermal Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. Frozen Deals Ice damage over time, but eventually fades. Both enemies and player can inflict it with any ice-elemental attacks. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. Shocked Deals Lightning damage over time, but eventually fades. Prompto can inflict the status after unlocking the Ascension node Shock Drop. The player can also inflict it with Elemancy and when character-swapping to Ignis and using his elemental dagger attacks. When playing as Ignis, Stormbind's Total Clarity attack is boosted for each enemy under Shocked status; the more targets the player has shocked, the more Ignis can hit. The Casual Outfit, Trendy Outfit, and Ribbon protect against it. Threatened Threatened focuses enemy attacks on a single target. Applied with Prompto's Starshell on certain enemies. Enervated All stats are reduced. Can be applied to some enemies with Prompto's Starshell, or with Cursecast spells. In Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, Ardyn's Dark Tornado can inflict Enervated. Ribbons can protect against it from spell friendly fire, but the Casual Outfits and Trendy Outfits cannot. Death Exclusive to enemies; Death is applied by Noctis via the Ring of the Lucii. Death deals damage, slows the enemy down, and applies a debuff that instantly kills the enemy when fully applied (a red skull appears next to the enemy's name if they can be killed by Death). When Noctis is not casting it, the effect of this invisible debuff gradually wanes. When the "instant death meter" is full, the enemy dies and Noctis recovers half his maximum HP. If the enemy dies from the damage Death deals, Noctis doesn't get healed. Some rare enemies are immune to the instant death, but even most bosses are susceptible. The damage and instant death rate are affected by Noctis's Magic stat and the enemy's hidden "death resistance" stat. Death works is at its maximum capacity when Noctis has roughly 500 Magic and increasing his Magic beyond this will not boost Death further. Death ignores buffs obtained from eating food. Patch 1.06 dramatically improved the instant death rate, removed most enemy immunities, and made Death deal damage. In ''Episode Ignis'', Noctis can inflict Death on the player by casting the spell from the Ring. Overheated Exclusive to the party; drains HP over time with intense heat, and disables passive HP regen. Applied to the party when traversing heated damage floors in the Rock of Ravatogh or the Disc of Cauthess. Distinct from Burnt, which is caused by coming into contact with open flame, and is a unique orange icon. The Casual Outfits, Trendy Outfit, and Thermal Outfits don't prevent it, but Ribbons do. The Magitek Exosuit only wards it off in battle. Can't be healed with items, but wears off over time. Vulnerable Vulnerable is the status when enemies are incapacitated and open to attack. Different enemy types have different conditions to going into vulnerable, but common ways are to parry their attack, interrupt their attack when they charge it, break their appendages, or warp-strike from far away. Cross chain prompts can be triggered by Noctis. Some weapons, such as the Main Gauches and Abandon of the Vortex, inflict increased damage to vulnerable targets. Precisely how the vulnerability mechanics work is not explained in any official guide, but it appears each enemy has a hidden meter that when filled causes the status. Different weapons and maneuvers with them fill this hidden gauge at varying rates (e.g. "heavy-hitting" weapons, like greatswords and some royal arms, are better at making enemies vulnerable than daggers or firearms), but it also depends on the player's level; it is nigh impossible to inflict vulnerability on enemies that are on much higher level than the player, making low level challenge playthroughs even more of a challenge. The damage the player's attacks deal does not seem to factor in making enemies vulnerable, only the attack used and the player's level. The Axe of the Conqueror is exceptionally good at making enemies vulnerable, as is Prompto's Lumen Flare. The longest distance warp-strikes, and a perfectly timed Holy, make the target briefly vulnerable, but for the warp-strike the distance needed depends on the enemy (around 2-3.5x warp-strike multiplier). Breaking an enemy appendage might also immediately put them into a vulnerable state, and certain enemies and bosses become vulnerable when the player parries their attack. Omega can inflict a unique version of vulnerability on the party represented by a red icon, setting them up be Downed in one hit from a follow-up blast. This status cannot be healed or blocked with Ribbons. When controlling Prompto, vulnerable enemies will glow blue and may have the same red icon applied to them, indicating they can be crackshotted. He can Crackshot a vulnerable target up to three times. His grenade attack can easily put enemies into vulnerable state. In Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, the player can daemonify vulnerable enemies. Clouded Exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. It is granted by either negative outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, the former of which leads Ignis to shake his head in disgust, and the more severe causing him to stumble to the ground. Clouded depletes the Total Clarity bar and prevents it from rising. It wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. Ignores immunities. Inconsistent Exclusive to Ignis when he is controlled. It is granted by either negative outcome of the Quick Recipeh technique, the former of which leads Ignis to shake his head in disgust, and the more severe causing him to stumble to the ground. Inconsistent depletes Ignis's damage meter to 1.0x and prevents it from rising. It wears off if Ignis is switched to another character. Ignores immunities. List of positive statuses from food Positive statuses from food persist overtime and are displayed in blue at the bottom center of the screen with a meter showing how much time is left. They affect the whole party. Food can be procured at camp by selecting a recipe for Ignis to cook, or by paying for meals at various restaurants. Purchased meals' effects last a fixed 24 in-game hours. Food cooked at camp lasts until sunset. The Aftertaste, Lingering Aftertaste, and Persistent Aftertaste nodes in the Exploration nexus of Ascension boost the duration of camp meals to the sunrise of the next day, the nightfall of the next day, and the sunrise of the second day after, respectively. Food buffs don't lose duration when fast-forwarding time at havens, but will when auto-traveling. Food effects are often incremental, using an effect multiplier to grant enhanced stat buffs. Some statuses have different names in the food menus than in the main menu icon guide. Resilient is called in the main menu guide; Resistant is ; Technician is ; and Endurance is . Immune, Critical Boost (as Sharp), Fresh, and Prime were the only food statuses to appear in Final Fantasy XV Episode Duscae. List of positive chocobo statuses from food Like with the party, chocobos can be fed at camp. These statuses are likewise displayed in blue. Chocobold Increases chocobo stamina. It is applied by feeding chocobos Mimett Greens. Chocoboost Increases chocobo top speed. It is applied by feeding chocobos Curiel Greens. Chocobounce Increases chocobo jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Reagan Greens. Chocobest Increases chocobo stamina, top speed, and jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Sylkis Greens. Other statuses Libra Exclusive to enemies; not considered positive or negative, though it is beneficial to the party. It is displayed in black and white. To apply Libra to an enemy and reveal their stats and damage type defenses, the player can lock onto an enemy with Noctis in Wait mode and scan it to fill a radial meter, or obtain the Analyze node in the Teamwork nexus in Ascension, which allows Ignis to attempt to reveal the info by using the skill for a chance of success rather than length of time. Enemies have a value representing the number of seconds a scan takes which doubles as a resistance to Analyze and can even have immunity to Libra. Noctis can't scan enemies with the Cerberus sniper rifle, or while hanging from a point-warp location. Stasis If Noctis, Ignis, or Gladiolus use up all of their MP while they're controlled, they enter Stasis. In the Episode Duscae demo, Noctis is momentarily stunned, then for the next few seconds unable to gain any MP, therefore unable to defend, warp, or use abilities. In the final game, Noctis can continue fighting with normal attacks at no penalty, but can only brace attacks instead of phase through them (albeit reducing damage taken by a noticeable amount), and will be briefly stunned if attempting to warp-strike. Shields can still be used to block even in Stasis, and Airslip works when in Stasis with a shield. MP-regeneration halts until Noctis stops attacking for several seconds, or takes cover. Stasis can be recovered in this manner or with MP recovery items. Point-warping fully refills MP and can be used to recover from Stasis. The Static Edge node of the Combat nexus in Ascension significantly increases damage dealt while in Stasis, making it potentially advantageous in certain situations. Stasis does not have an icon, but is shown on the MP bar with the word "Stasis" in large letters surrounded by a pink effect. The Stasis period for Gladiolus and Ignis is significantly shorter than for Noctis, but they cannot dodge-roll or brace attacks. In Episode Ardyn, Ardyn likewise recovers quicker from Stasis than Noctis. Stasis has no effect in Armiger. Though using Alterna uses up all MP, it doesn't put Noctis into Stasis. Overkill When Ardyn's HP is depleted in Final Fantasy XV: Episode Ardyn, rather than entering Danger, he enters Overkill, in which he transforms into an undying state. His MP and phantasmal meter are permanently depleted, and his blitz combo becomes a string of powerful punches. His max HP doesn't drain over time but it will deplete from taking hits, though he won't be staggered. After waiting a period of time, or using an item, he will revert to normal and restore his HP. Ifrit can't be summoned in this state. There are no Phoenix Downs available. Gallery Revitalized status from Regroup in FFXV.png|Revitalized. Serene status in FFXV.png|Serene. Regaltrice in Steyliff Grove Menace in FFXV.png|Danger and Confusion. Poison-status-FFXV.png|Poison. Toad status from FFXV.png|Toad. Ravus darkness puddle attack from FFXV.png|Stop. FFXV Episode Ardyn Downed status.jpg|Downed in Episode Ardyn. References ru:Список статусов Final Fantasy XV Category:Status effects in Final Fantasy XV Category:Status effect lists